maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Woden
Alfred Woden is one of the most influential members in the secret society called the Inner Circle. In Max Payne Woden is first alluded to as "One-eyed Alfred" by the hooker Candy Dawn in her diary. He later contacts Max Payne numerous times via various telephones, warning Max of impending danger. Later, Woden contacts Max after Max kills B.B. Hensley and tells him to meet him at the Asgard Building, the headquarters for the Inner Circle. Woden informs Max about the identity of his family's murderess: Nicole Horne. He also asks Payne to kill Horne; in exchange, the criminal charges against Max will be dropped. After their meeting Horne's agents attack the building, Alfred escapes death by pretending to be shot. While fighting through the Asgard building, Max discovers a tape made by the hooker Candy; Horne had blackmailed Woden into silence using sex tapes of him and Candy. Max pockets the tape to ensure that Woden would keep his end of the bargain. Woden is later seen in a crowd near the end of the game, smiling victoriously upon witnessing Horne's death. Payne smiles too, knowing that Woden will not betray him. In Max Payne 2 In Max Payne 2, it is revealed late in the game that Woden was a one time mentor to Vladimir Lem who eventually turned against Woden in a bid for domination in the Inner Circle. Woden has a terminal cancer, and he can't walk anymore, so he moves around with a wheelchair. Woden is physically absent from most of the game; however, it soon becomes apparent that he has several ties to Mona Sax. It is eventually revealed that he hired Sax to combat Vladimir's growing power. Although Woden is initially portrayed in a positive light, helping Max in exchange for dealing with Horne, it is gradually revealed that Woden was the perpetrator of the events in Max's life throughout the series. According to Vlad, during the events of the first game, Woden was responsible for sending the Valkyr files to Michelle Payne's computer, indirectly leading to her death and thus Max's thirst for revenge. Woden manipulated Max into eliminating Horne; with Horne (and many other members of the Inner Circle) dead, Woden became the undisputed leader of his organization. Later, Woden orders Mona to assassinate Max (likely as a backup in case Max finds out about Woden's involvement in the Valkyr case) but, in a change of heart, apologizes to Max towards the end of "Love Hurts". Shortly later, Woden is shot and killed by Vladimir Lem as he attempts to disarm him. Trivia *Alfred Woden's character is an allusion to Wōden, one eyed king of the Norse Gods who rules the universe from his throne at Asgard. The Woden in mythology shares many similarities with Alfred: both are one-eyed, both are a valuable source of information, and both are the leaders of their respective domains. *Max says as Woden seemingly comes back from the dead "In the land of the blind, the one eyed man is king", a famous idiom. *Woden may or may not be dead, judging by his suspicious absence in Max Payne 2's ending. Going by Woden's personality, it wouldn't be too far a stretch to assume he had several layers of bulletproof materials underneath his coat. When Vlad shoots him, there is a suspicious lack of blood, something of which the engine can render. Category:Characters